Just One Night
by showmetheuniverse
Summary: Glinda the Good, a recent Shiz graduate, is rising in popularity across Oz. She is loved and respected and popular, and her boyfriend(?) is joining the Royal Guard of Oz. It's a perfect life, it's everything she'd ever wanted... right?


**Hello, i'm back from the dead! Also i'm really into wicked now, and yeah glinda and elphaba are in love so I write about that now.**

 **Heres my problem with musicalverse canon:**

 **Okay so basically I don't like how ridiculously fast paced the musical is. (I get that of course it had to be fast paced, it's a stage production and not everyone wants to sit through three years of domestic roommate gelphie fluff ((but I do)) and yeah basically I wish the musical was slower or at the very least specified the timespan over which the story occurs)**

 **Basically my modified canon assumes that Glinda and Elphaba don't go to the emerald city until at least their second, if not third or fourth, year at Shiz. This gives Elphie more time to develop her magic (and her relationship with Glinda) because I don't think its too realistic for the wizard to be so eager to take an untrained magic student who's been at college for 5 whole minutes when morrible decides she'll write to the wizard. Yeah i hope that makes sense.**

 **This also assumes that at least a few years pass between the end of act 1 and the beginning of act 2. Basically, in my mind, Glinda graduates from Shiz before she becomes a public figure. During this time, Elphaba does a fair amount of running, hiding, and/or lurking in the shadows. Also Fiyero can't just magically become captain of the guard right away i dont think thats how it works. so hes gotta at least go to boot camp and kinda rise through the rankings**

 **Like obviously they couldnt show all this in the musical due to time constraints but like.., it happened.**

 **Pretty much any Wicked fic I write will take place in the above canon unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

 **Okay so this is my first completed and published fic in literally years so my writing is a bit rusty. Also i've never seen the musical in person and i havent read the book so like im not an expert on canon and crap like that so yeah im doing my best im just here to give you all some Quality Lesbain Witch Angst™. Enjoy.**

* * *

Glinda stepped outside, her heels clicking on the shimmering stones of the yellow brick road. The air was crisp, signaling that winter was on its way. Glinda had never liked winter. It was too cold and the streets were slippery and, aside from Lurlinemas, the winter months were dreary and largely uneventful.

The cold also made her feel lonely. Even back during her days at Shiz, where she had a group of good friends to keep her company, the winter and the cold left her feeling empty and isolated.

This winter would be even worse. Her first winter in the real world, her first winter since she graduated from Shiz. Her first winter without any of her friends, without–

"Glinda, my dear, there you are!" Morrible hurried over to her, thrusting a stack of papers into her hands, "Here are the outlines for the next three month's worth of speeches. They are subject to change as necessary, but I'll take care of revisions. All you have to do is stand there, look pretty, and tell people what they want to hear. Now you'd best be going, you'll be late for the train to Munchkinland."

Glinda quickly scanned some of the documents that were in her hands. Every one of them at first glance, mentioned the 'Wicked Witch' in a negative context. "Morrible, wait!"

"What is it, Glinda?" Morrible turned around and paced across the platform back towards Glinda.

"These… what you've written about her, none of it's true."

"How do you know that it's not true?"

"How do you know that it is?"

"That wicked witch is an enemy of the wizard, is she not?"

"She is, yes. But she has a good reason–"

"And because the wizard is the highest being in all of Oz, an enemy of the wizard is an enemy of us all, correct?"

"Well…"

"Miss Upland, please, you graduated from Shiz with honors, you should know the answer to a basic political science question."

Glinda sighed. With every moment, she despised Morrible even more. "A threat to the wizard represents a threat to all of Oz."

"See, we're not telling of the things the witch _has_ done, we're warning of what she is capable of. You are Glinda the Good, and it is your duty to spread the message of the wizard and protect all Ozians from the terrors of the wicked witch. Now get going, I'll meet you in Munchkinland tomorrow."

Without another word, Glinda turned around and made a beeline for her train.

The world outside the window passed by so quickly, but inside the train, inside Glinda's own mind, time slowed to a crawl.

She was quickly becoming a public figure and on her way to travel throughout all of Oz, both things that she had always wanted to do in her years after university, but not like this. She was off to spread the word of the 'terrible workings' of the so-called 'wicked witch'.

Perhaps… she deserved this. She had been so selfish and so blindly obedient only a few short years ago and now she was living to regret it.

She was given so many chances to make a different choice, but no… her quest for fame and respect led her down this line, and already she was unhappy. Was all the respect really worth the loneliness? Only time would tell, she assumed, but so far things weren't looking good.

Maybe things would get better once Fiyero returned from boot camp. He was training to become a member of the guard; he wanted to personally help in hunting down the wicked witch. But once he returned, Glinda decided she would ask him to marry her. Maybe then she wouldn't be so lonely.

* * *

"And as I'm sure you know, any threat to the wizard represents a threat to all of Oz." Glinda said to the crowd, echoing the bullshit propaganda she had been fed by Dr. Dillamond's replacement. "That's why we are encouraging you to report any sightings of the wicked witch or of her dark magic to your local authorities immediately. Does anyone have any questions?"

For once, for the first time in months, the crowd was silent. They probably all wanted to go home. Who liked standing in the cold listening to a speech?

"Thank you for your time, everyone," Glinda said in the sing-song voice that was part of her image, "Farewell!"

With a deep breath, Glinda formed the bubble that she used as her main method of transportation. She didn't really need it this time; her house in Munchkinland was only a short walk to the edge of this village, but everyone seemed to love the beautiful magic of Glinda the Good, so she kept traveling by bubble just to maintain her magical, benevolent image. And besides, it was February, and the bubble provided some insulation from the bitter cold winter.

As she reached the small house given to her by the wizard- she had a few in each country of Oz, specifically to stay in during her travels- anxiety began to bubble deep within her stomach. It had only been three months since she began her tour of Oz, and already she was breaking under the pressure.

All this: the traveling, the people, the lying, Glinda knew it would be less painful if only she had Fiyero with her. He might not fully understand her situation, but at least he would be able to comfort her.

She stepped into her home, kicking off her shoes and stumbling to the small table where she ate her meals alone, nearly collapsing as a wave of panicked anxiety crashed over her. She was never usually one to get so emotional, but when she was, there was only one person who had been able to calm her down.

It wasn't Fiyero she needed.

Still trembling, Glinda made her way to her room, where she leaned against her vanity and studied herself in the mirror. The woman she saw had smudged makeup and the faint tracks of tears running down her cheeks, the woman she saw was disheveled and crumbling and utterly defeated. It was hard to believe that only fifteen minutes ago she was giving a speech to a thousand adoring Ozians, now here she was, sobbing in front of a mirror.

She closed her eyes and let herself cry. How could she do this to her only friend? Betray her like this? She could never forgive herself.

"So, I'm a threat to all of Oz now?"

Glinda's eyes snapped open. That voice. It couldn't be…

She looked up to the mirror. Standing in the doorway of her room…

"Elphaba." She turned around, trying her hardest to hide that she'd been crying, "It's… I… How are you here? There's…" she walked across the room to where the green girl stood, gently raising a hand to her face. "There's no way you're real, I'm just going crazy."

"It's really me." Elphaba smiled, taking Glinda's hands in her own. "Anyway, since I'm a wanted fugitive now, I expected to hear people spreading word of how dangerous I am. But I saw your speech today. I never expected to hear any of that from you. You don't actually believe all that, do you?"

"Of course I don't. I can't bear spreading all these lies. I assume you saw- are seeing- my breakdown right now. There's so much…" she searched for the right word, "Pressure."

Rain pattered against the window.

"I graduated from Shiz with honors, so I was already respected in that sense. Morrible knew I was popular and that I knew you, so she decided to use that to her advantage. I'm basically her messenger now. People are much more willing to listen to a young, pretty girl than to an old woman. So here I am. I look pretty and read what's on the cards, that's my freaking job. Sometimes it's fun, getting to travel all around Oz and meet all kinds of new people and be loved and respected by practically everyone. It's times like this, though, where I'm breaking down in tears under pressure, that I want to leave more than anything, but I have nowhere else to go. As I visit more cities, people respect me more and more, I become more of a public figure every day. I can't just leave when all of Oz is looking to me for guidance. But… just look at me, there's no way I can go on like this."

"Glinda, my dear, you have to go on. For the good of Oz, you must."

"But that puts you in danger, I couldn't do that to you."

"I'm always in danger, I'm used to it."

"Please don't talk like that, Elphie. You shouldn't be in danger. What you're standing up for is right, but it's being framed in a negative light, partially because of me. If I could take everything back, if… if I had the chance to do it all over again, I would choose to go with you in the Emerald City. I think about that a lot, Elphie. What it could've been like if we were on the run together, changing the world no matter what anyone said. I didn't go with you because I was scared, because I didn't want to do anything I'd regret later. But now, it turns out my only regret is leaving you."

Elphaba was crying at this point too. She stepped forward hesitantly, arms open in invitation. Glinda practically leapt into the embrace, sobbing. It felt amazing, after all this time, to be in her arms. "I missed this so much, Elphie. I missed _you."_

"I missed you as well."

"Stay with me," Glinda whispered, "Just for tonight. The world is far too cold for either of us to be alone."

"Agreed."

Once again, they resumed their embrace. Glinda was nearly overcome with emotion. She never thought she'd get the opportunity to be with her Elphie again, so now she was making every moment last. The one thing that Glinda noticed and, admittedly, loved about Elphaba and getting to be so close to her once again was the way she smelled. The oils she used in place of water to keep clean had a smoky, earthy smell to them, and there was a hint of vanilla perfume as well. It was so mysterious, so fragrant, so distinctly _her_.

"Elphie,"

"Yes, my sweet?"

 _My sweet._ Glinda hadn't heard that in years. Her heart fluttered at the memory of their days at Shiz, of their carefree relationship before their lives changed forever.

"Thank you. For always being there for me," she hesitated for a moment, "Well not _always_ , but… like right now, when I need it most, you're here. And I couldn't be more grateful for that. I know it's been a long time, and that so much has changed, but I still think about what we were at Shiz and I wish we could go back to then, before I messed everything up and–"

"Glin," Elphaba laughed, "Take a breath and say what you're trying to say."

After a deep breath to refocus her mind, Glinda found herself at a loss for words even more so than she was before. It finally hit her that she was in Elphaba's arms again, that there was nowhere else in Oz she'd rather be. "Elphaba… I still love you. I never stopped loving you and I never will. It's been a long time, so I completely understand if you don't feel the same way anymore, and I wouldn't blame you, especially after what I've been putting you through."

"I love you too."

"You what?"

Instead of repeating herself, Elphaba simply placed a hand on Glinda's cheek and kissed her slowly, gently, giving Glinda that same giddy feeling she had all those years ago during winter break as freshmen at Shiz.

The wicked tease that she was, Elphaba ever so slightly bit Glinda's lip mere moments before she broke the kiss, leaving Glinda almost literally breathless.

"You don't know how much I missed this." Glinda whispered, absolutely lost in Elphaba's dark eyes.

"Believe me, I do." Elphaba picked up right where she left off, this time taking a few steps forward so she had Glinda leaning against her vanity.

Glinda sighed into the kiss as Elphaba's hands roamed across every inch of her. It had been years since she'd had any real contact with anyone, so to say she was touch starved would be a gross understatement. However, half sitting, half leaning against her vanity was not the most comfortable place for this.

"Elphaba, we should move this elsewhere," Glinda said as she stood up.

"Agreed."

"By the way," Glinda said, trailing her fingers down Elphaba's arm, "That dress looks great on you."

Elphaba laughed, taken off guard by Glinda's comment, "Thanks, I made it myself,"

"It would look even better on the floor."

"Oh," Elphaba gasped. Glinda was never this bold, but she liked it, "That can be arranged."

* * *

The brilliant light of the sunrise poured into the small room, illuminating everything with a magical glow. Glinda remembered last night, how Elphaba had returned to comfort her, how they rekindled their old relationship and managed to make up for years of lost time in one short night. Now they would get the short, sweet morning together before parting ways, hopefully not for the last time. Even though goodbye was bittersweet, Glinda decided that in this moment, she couldn't be happier.

"Good morning, Elphie," Glinda turned over only to find an empty spot in the bed next to her. "Elphaba?"

Perhaps she was making breakfast. She got out of bed, quickly threw on a nightgown, and headed to the kitchen, only to find it dark and empty.

"No…" Glinda frantically searched every room of her small house in hope that somehow, somewhere, she would find her green-skinned lover. She refused to believe that Elphaba would leave without a goodbye.

Utterly defeated, Glinda returned to her room. She figured she'd better get ready for her next public appearance later in the morning.

She sat down at her vanity, noticing in the mirror a mark on the side of her neck left there by Elphaba. She'd have to wear high collars until it faded.

She also noticed a note taped to the mirror. Maybe this would offer a clue into Elphaba's disappearance.

 _Dearest Glinda,_

 _It absolutely hurts my heart to leave you before dawn, but I must leave in the cover of darkness for my safety as well as your own. I do hope you'll understand this. If it were my choice, we would stay together and watch the sunrise, and many sunrises after that. But unfortunately… it cannot be so._

 _I wish you the best of luck as you continue on your journey. You needn't worry about me, I'll just keep hiding in the shadows like I've been doing for some time now. I know this will be hard for you, but things will work out in the end. When the timing is right, I plan to negotiate with the wizard and see if there isn't a compromise we can reach. If all goes well, you won't have to speak against me for much longer._

 _Know one last thing before I leave: we will meet again. I am certain of it. Parting is a sweet sorrow, but if we never parted ways we could never have the pleasure of meeting again. I love you, my dear Glinda._

 _-Elphaba_

Glinda wiped a tear from her eye. Elphaba had always been quite poetic. She folded the note and placed it in her drawer, then got dressed.

The moment she finished getting ready, there was a knock on her door. Glinda expected it to be Morrible hurrying her along to her destination. But instead she opened the door to find—

"Elphaba," Glinda gasped in surprise. "You came back,"

"I needed to give you a proper goodbye." Elphaba said as she placed a hand on Glinda's face and kissed her slowly and lovingly. Glinda practically melted into the kiss, but it ended as quickly as it began. "Hold out, my sweet," Elphaba said before muttering a spell and disappearing in a cloud of red smoke.

Glinda stood in the doorway in shock, her mind just catching up with what just happened.

It was only Morrible's raucous voice that brought her back from her shock. "Glinda, my dear, what's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"It's been an… interesting morning, is all."

* * *

"Fellow Ozians…" Glinda stared at the script in front of her, looking over how many times wickedness and evil and hate were mentioned. She took the script and crumpled it up before tossing it to the side. "These troubling times might make us question what wickedness really is, and how to respond to what we perceive to be wicked. Instead of responding to the unknown with hatred and fear, I do believe that we should at least make an effort to respond with empathy and love. Through pure kindness, the world could be-"

The crowd began to jeer and complain. Morrible gave Glinda an evil look and motioned for her to get off the stage. "Stay on script, Glinda."

Rage stewed within her. She was speaking about love, and people hated her for that? Ridiculous.

She furiously rushed home, her boots splashing through the slush of late winter. How could a message of love be so frowned upon? She was trying to lighten everyone's moods, to reduce the tension, but she had somehow managed to make things worse.

When she returned, she once again noticed a note on her mirror:

 _I liked your speech._

 _-E_

Glinda smiled. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **Don't worry, I fully intend to write about the "winter break of freshman year" that was mentioned. It will be good.**

 **okay time for self promotion!**

 **follow me on tumblr**

 **main: space-is-gay**

 **wicked: two-gay-witches**


End file.
